Uzumaki Mayu
Ignore most of what's written here for now, This is outdated information that will be updated Mayu Uchiha (ウチハ花子, Uchiha Mayu, née Uzumaki (うずまき)) is a Kunoichi from Konohagakure’s Team Kakashi and Team Akagi, Team 7 and Team 4 respectively. She is the younger twin of Naruto, who is six minutes older. Since the Nine-Tails’ chakra was too immense to seal into a single infant, Minato sacrificed his soul to split the fox’s chakra in half, sealing the Yin half within Mayu and the Yang half within Naruto. Ever since learning of the existence of the Nine-Tails inside her body, Mayu resolved to seldom ever use it, instead becoming a kunoichi of her own rights and merits. Mayu is a fictional character created by (uzu.makimayu on instagram & Uchi-Maki on DeviantArt) s''olely for the purpose of entertainment and to be featured as the main character of Kintsukuroi, a Naruto OC fanfiction. Background Birth and Academy Years Mayu was born on the night of October 10th, six minutes after Naruto, to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The nights events and the casualties stemmed from it remains the same except for the fact that Mayu exists and who the Yin half of the Nine-Tails was sealed in. Mayu was not expected by the young couple, they initially thought they were going to have one child, not two but gladly welcomed the new addition to their small family anyways. Shortly after birth but before the masked man showed up, the couple had to quickly decide a name for the baby, Minato had originally wanted to name her ''Kohana but Kushina cut him off instead opting to name her Mayu, believing he was going to try and suggest something ridiculous to which he sulked about but was once again, cut off by the arrival of the Masked man. Orphaned, both Naruto and Mayu grew up not knowing who their parents were and received their mother’s surname as their father had many enemies and having his surname would endanger them. The most of the village scorned and resented them, some even believing they were the demon themselves. Hiruzen then forbade any talk about the Nine-Tails, hoping that the younger generation wouldn't follow in the footsteps of the older ones and blindly hate them for the same reason. Unfortunately, their peers continued on with the ostracization of the twins, although most didn't know why. Unlike Naruto, who turned to pranks to get the acknowledgement he craved, Mayu did not enjoy pulling pranks but she did frequently tag along with him on his endeavors, usually a slight distance away in hopes of an unnoticed escape. In the Academy, Mayu was a student of Iruka Umino, someone who she did not like and tended to pass off as an ‘uncool idiot adult’. As a child, Mayu openly (in her opinion) disliked most adults, finding them confusing and not worth her time. On occasion, Mayu would disrespect adults as well, once telling Iruka off in an angry outburst after a classroom scuffle with another student. Her distant behavior was quite confusing to her instructors, mainly Iruka, who then concluded that she must be shy (although it was later debunked in a conversation with Naruto) leading to Naruto being chosen as the one to steal the Scroll of Seals. She lagged slightly behind in her studies, placing around the middle of the class rankings but was surprisingly good in the supplementary Kunoichi classes, even though she didn't really enjoy the content being taught. (This will be updated) Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, liking and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the abilities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strengths and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Stats Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databook to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I TBA Part II TBA Trivia TBA Reference TBA Category:DRAFT